Sanguine
by Rouspe
Summary: Somebody is threatening CBI team and putting Lisbon's life at great risk.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, this is my very first fanfiction I've ever publiced. I haven't been studying english so very long, so that's explains all the mistakes on the story =) Writing in english is kind of my way to study but I also like writing these things very much. So I hope you'll enjoy too =)_

Chapter 1 – the stakeout

"Cho and Rigsby you'll need to go on a stakeout tonight." Lisbon stated by the doorway.

Cho rose and shook his head a little as to put away the tiredness. The whole bullpen was quiet and dark but Lisbon's team was still working because of the surprisingly tricky serial killer case. Everybody felt tired and overworked and Rigsby was snoring lightly on his chair.

Cho kicked Rigsby's leg waking him up in the middle of his apparently pleasant dream.

"What?" Rigsby muttered. "Grace is that you?"

"You only wish." Cho stated dryly "Wake up, sleeping beauty." he said kicking him a little harder this time. Jane chuckled from his comfortable leather couch on the corner of the room.

"Rigsby, stakeout either the pineapple lodge or nightingale cottage." cho said sighting.

"Alright, let's go." Rigsby said blushing lightly and grabbing his jacked.

"You'll take the Pineapple lodge and I'll go to the Nightingale cottage." ordered Lisbon firmly "If we keep an eye on the both places the possibility of nailing the guy is bigger" They all wanted this case to be over soon and the rapist and killer behind the bars.

"Van Pelt check our suspect's criminal record and financials and see if there is anything strange. Also find out if he has a permanent residence or a car." Lisbon added. They really needed to nail this guy big time, she thought.

"And jane please get some sleep" she snapped turning her gaze towards the smiling consultant about to get up from his leather couch. "we'll be needing you at the interviews tomorrow"

"Already tried to sleep and couldn't" said Patrick Jane cheerfully. "so I might as well delight your stakeout with my pleasant presence" He said smirking.

Lisbon sighted "whatever"

"well my dear your enthusiasm is heartening" Jane said a smile never leaving his face.

"Okay let's get going then" Lisbon said yawning. It was already getting pretty late. "Jane we are grabbing coffee on our way"

"sure" jane nodded. "you know Lisbon too much coffee isn't good for you. It makes you nervous and tense"

Lisbon furrowed. "I'm not nervous jane cut it out"

"but obviously tense" jane said teasingly

Lisbon just sighted. "Jane, let's go."

* * *

In the nightingale cottage, Lisbon was pacing around the bedroom. Jane was laying on the bed, eyes closed and seemingly relaxed.

"Lisbon, could you please stop pacing" Jane said patiently.

Teresa Lisbon stopped looking annoyed. She said on the chair but couple minutes later she was again walking around in the dark bedroom.

"He probably even doesn't show up yet." Lisbon said frustrated.

"Be patient woman" jane answered his eyes closed. "walking around in this little room doesn't help at all"

"well if you must know I'm pacing because I'm tired and I'm cold and I already drink my coffee." She said and continued pacing.

Jane opened his eyes and patted a place next to him on the bed. "Come hear Lisbon, you'll be much warmer here." He said smiling to his bosses shocked expression "I promise I won't seduce you here in this crappy rental lodge in the middle of nowhere." he said smirking.

Lisbon seemed to be considering all the options. Finally she decided It would be better to sit next to jane on the bed than to walk around in the ice cold floor. So she sat on the bed next to him.

"oh come on Lisbon, a little closer haven't heard about body heat" Lisbon moved an tiny bit closer and Jane took his jacket of and covered her shoulder with it.

"better?" jane asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"yes a little" Lisbon said gratefully but still shivering slightly.

"but not totally warm, I see" Jane said and suddenly pulled his arms around her. "god woman you really are tense. And seemingly nervous too" he said when Lisbon froze. "I'm just keeping you warm here"

Inch by inch Lisbon forced herself to relax. Jane smelled good with a hint of tea and something very sweet. And god she really was tired and cold and this actually felt kind of good.

"well, that's better" muttered jane in her ear. "relax a little more and now you can maybe sleep a little. I'll keep watch" he said in the voice he used when hypnotizing a suspect.

"Jane don't you dare try to hypnotize me" Lisbon mumbled tiredly feeling a little warmer now.

"I wouldn't even consider it my dear" jane said "not without your permission". he soothed "You can just close your eyes for a little while. Our man isn't gonna show up yet anyway. I'll wake you after twenty minutes

"okay" Lisbon murmured and jane started to hum quietly.

* * *

Lisbon was having a nightmare. She actually had them quite often. They weren't bad, she didn't fortunately woke up screaming or anything. Nightmares were what she considered as an occupational hazard. They woke her up and she was terrified for a moment. End of a story and she was able to sleep again.

So now she woke up trying to shake off the fear and cold sweat. Then she realized she was curled against something warm, masculine and tea-smelling. Jane. She quickly stiffened and pulled of.

"Having a bad dream Lisbon?" Jane said smiling to her reaction to his closeness but at the same time eying her nearly tenderly. Lisbon had been looking almost cute when sleeping. Not like the tough-ass cop he was used to. Then suddenly she had been shaking lightly in the depths pf the nightmare. And all Jane wanted to do was to hug her and caress her. Scary thought. Consultant Patrick Jane wanted to take care of his hard-ass boss.

"Dammit Jane, whats the time?" Lisbon snapped. She wasn't tired anymore and actually felt remarkably better.

"It's two o'clock in the morning. You were tired." Jane said defenssively. "And anyway our man hasn't shown up. And if he did I've would have woken you immediately."

Lisbon couldn't argue wiht that. She just sighted, rose and sat by the edge of the bed. There was a brief silence and then her mobile hone rang.

"Lisbon" she answered briefly. "What? No? How bad is it? Okay, we'll be right there. Hang on a minute"

Jane rose. Lisbon's voice sounded alarmed and shocked. He was instantly worried.

"what is it?"

Lisbon swallowed. "It's Cho. He is in the hospital. He has been shot."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Here it is too cold to go outside at least for my taste (-20 Celsius and plenty of snow). So I'm just sitting inside drinking tea and practicing my English again. _

Chapter 2 – Hospital

The drive to hospital was unusually quiet. Even Jane couldn't think of any trick or witty remark. Lisbon was trying hard not to feel guilty about Cho. She didn't even know yet what had happened. She reassured herself not to jump any conclusions. It was always the same thing when somebody from her serious crime unit got hurt. She was the boss and responsible. She was meant to feel guilty.

"It wasn't your fault in anyway, Lisbon." Jane said continuing staring out from the window. "And you will see it for yourself when you have though about it in your head for a while, as you probably do right at the moment."

"Jane I don't want any analysis right now" Lisbon sighed tiredly. The warm and rested feeling after her little nap on the Jane's lap was gone and the old headache was back. God she hoped that Cho was okay.

They drive through the gates of saint Martins memorial hospital. It was still dark outside and the bright lights of the hospital building stung Lisbon eyes.

Lisbon hurried down the empty halls of the hospital blond-haired consultant right behind her. After a few inquires they were on the third floor very the very familiar figure of firm-built Rigsby was sitting.

"Boss" Rigsby said standing up. "He's in the surgery, in critical condition they say. Damn it at first I didn't even know what hit him." Rigsby continued in a same breath. "We were sitting at the bedroom and then suddenly the bullet just flew out from the window." Rigsby said rubbing his face with his hands and still looking confused.

"It's all right" Jane said putting his hand on his shoulder when Rigsby sat again. He turned. "Well there is just the person you need." He said smiling a little.

"Wayne, are you alright?" Van Pelt was hurrying down the hallway.

"Yeah, sure I am" Rigsby said little sadly and at the same time clearing his throat a bit. Van Pelt raised a hand on his shoulder reassuringly but soon took it of when she realized her boss was standing next to them.

"Great Grace, you are just what Rigsby needs right now" said Jane again, nodding and causing Rigsby to blush lightly.

"Now what can you tell me about the Pineapple lodge? Any sounds or lights before the bullet. Try to think really hard." He paused for a moment. "And now would you describe me everything you heard before the bullet." Jane said hands in his pockets and looking Rigsby strait in the eyes.

Rigsby was staring back when answering. "Well I sort of heard a bang. At least a thought so." He said uncertainly. "Yes it was a loud band just before the bullet that hit Cho from the left."

"Good" Jane said in a calm voice without breaking an eye contact. "Any other sounds? Forest sounds, footsteps, animals, anything? Think carefully now and remember every moment." Jane said in the voice that he uses when hypnotizing a suspect.

"No just a bang. Like a metallic one. Like someone kicking real hard on the metal or something. There were a few birds but nothing else. Not even a crack. Then there was the bang and Cho was down."

"Okay, thanks." Jane said breaking an eye contact and touching his shoulder calming. He smiled a little. "Now you could probably eat a sandwich that Grace here so thoughtfully brought for you. Lisbon and I are going to take a look at the Pineapple lodge." Jane turned to leave. Rigsby was looking dazed but managed to smile a little in Van Pelt's direction.

"Jane since when you were giving the orders?" Lisbon said irritated. She grabbed Jane's sleeve and stopped a nurse on a hallway. "Excuse me but I need information about a patient. Kimball Cho?"

"Well doctor Hudson just called me to say that Mr. Cho is out of the surgery." Van Pelt and Rigsby stood up and Jane leaned closer. Lisbon just nodded nurse to continue.

"The surgery went well and the bullet has been removed." nurse said. The four agents sighted with easiness. "But he has still lost a lot of blood and we are keeping him on the coma for the pain at least for 24 hours. After that you know more."

"But can we go and see him?" Risby asked.

"Yes but not all of you for the same time. Room is small and Mr. Cho need rest." Nurse said nodding firmly.

"Well," Jane said. "Me and agent Lisbon were just leaving so Van Pelt and Rigsby here can go and see him." Jane nodded to nurse and started to walk toward the elevators.

"Jane wait!" Lisbon called. "Rigsby and Van Pelt you stay here and call me immediately if something new comes up with Cho. Well be back right after the Pineapple lodge."

"Okay boss. Be careful." Van Pelt said little uncertainly.

Lisbon just nodded rubbing her temples and hurrying after Jane who was waiting by the elevators.

"What's up with you? Aren't you at all concerned about Cho?" said Lisbon mostly irritated because of his hurrying but there was also a hint of sadness in her voice.

Elevator doors opened. Jane held a hand by the door and gestured Lisbon to get in.

When the doors were closed Jane held Lisbon shoulders and looked her his eyes serious. He took a breath. "You know Lisbon I do care. I do care as much as you. And now we have even more reason to catch this guy." He said voice filled with determination.

Then he suddenly gently stroked lock of Lisbon's hair away from her face and smiled broadly. He stepped out of the opening elevator doors and Lisbon followed him a little dazed.


End file.
